Robin lost Memories
by sailor Yin
Summary: This take place after the STN-J collapse that Robin lose her memories in the incident. What challenages will the hunter have to face just wait and see all will be reveal in time.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaims: I don't own the Witch hunter Robin  
  
Robin Lost Memories  
  
(Prelude Forgotten)* at the collapse of stn-j *  
  
Robin was running to the elevator as the building all around her began to collapse.  
  
"Amon" yelled Robin as a beam from the ceiling fell to which Robin use her power to destroy it as another beam fell and had hit Robin in the back of the head knocking her out. (Outside the burning STN-J)  
  
Amon had gotten out as he looks around for the other but did not found them, as he also did not find Robin anywhere. It had started to rain as the fire was put out Amon then decides to have a look around as he walked back inside.  
  
"Robin" yelled Amon, which he was shouting through the building  
  
It was then that Amon spotted something lying in the debris, which Amon walked toward it. What he found was Robin as she was bleeding very badly so he carefully as possible picked up Robin.  
  
"Robin wake up come on" Amon reply as he gently shake her with concern in his eyes  
  
Amon took Robin to apart of the STN-J that was not burn when it had been burning. Amon places her in Michael bedroom as he got up to get some bandage. While she was sleeping he bandage her up and put her to bed with some of Michael clothing on.  
  
"I better go and see if anyone else is here" Amon spoke to himself as he got up, which he left *An hour later*  
  
Amon had come back which he sat down next to Robin, it was then that Robin started to wake up Amon notice so he called her name.  
  
"Robin, Robin come on" Amon reply gently  
  
Robin woke up as she looked at Amon then at the room, which she turned quickly back to Amon. "AAAAHHHH who are you" the girl yelled as her own hand slapped Amon across the cheek leaving a bright red mark  
  
Amon looked stunned at the way that Robin was acting strangely now that she was awake.  
  
"Do you know who you are?" Amon question while rubbing his cheek  
  
"I'm..." the girl reply  
  
She shook her head, which inducted to Amon that she didn't even now who she was.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Amon inquired  
  
"No I don't remember anything could you tell me who I'm and what happen" the girl question  
  
"Your name is Robin Sena you were born in Japan but move to Italy where you lived in a monastery" Amon answer  
  
"What happen to me and why does everything look blurry," Robin question  
  
"Robin you where a witch hunter witch hunter when you came here also that your powers are to control fire and that the reason your eyes are unfocused is that when you use your Crafted it cause you to lose some sight" Amon explain  
  
"Who are you" Robin question  
  
"My name is Amon I to am a witch hunter and I'm the one that found you" Amon answer  
  
"Oh" Robin reply  
  
"Here these belong to you" Amon respond handing her eye glasses back  
  
"I wear glasses Amon" Robin inquired as she took the glasses from Amon  
  
"Yes, I'll get us something to eat alright" Amon answer as he left Amon came back with some Meso soup and bread from Harry place as he saw Robin sitting in the bed looking out the window.  
  
"Robin here" Amon reply as he hand her some soup  
  
"Thank you Amon, can I ask you a question" Robin question  
  
"What" Amon reply  
  
"Are you going to teach me how to use my Craft since I don't remember them" Robin inquired just as she was drinking the soup  
  
"Yes I'm" Amon answer as he drink the soup  
  
"Alright" Robin reply  
  
They continued to eat in silence as Robin was finely done with her Meso soup.  
  
"Put your glasses on Robin" Amon spoke  
  
Robin did as she was told which she put them on as Amon went over to the dresser pulled out a candle.  
  
"Now light it" Amon command  
  
Robin looked at it as a flame appeared in her eyes before the candlelight as her flame was red.  
  
"Good again" Amon reply  
  
'Why is her flame red' Amon thought  
  
Yet again Robin lit it as this continues for a long period of time before Amon told her to stop.  
  
" Get some rest" Amon reply  
  
Robin nodded as she laid down and had went to sleep Amon walked over to the couch as he sleep there. In the Morning  
  
Robin woke up to see Amon gone already as she got up slow were she then waited for Amon to return as she walked slowly to were the window was it is then that she hears Amon coming in.  
  
"Morning Robin" Amon greeted  
  
"Morning Amon, hey can I ask you something" Robin greeted  
  
Amon nodded  
  
"Who did I stay with before this happed" Robin question  
  
"With a woman name Touko" Amon answer  
  
"Oh when can I go outside" Robin reply looking out the window to the outside  
  
"In a little bit ok" Amon respond  
  
Robin smiled as Amon could see that she did have that sadness in her eyes before he walk to her bed to set some cloth down.  
  
"I brought you some cloths to wear" Amon reply as he turn around to leave Robin to change  
  
Author Note: hope you like this story I'll write other chapter today alright well please review. 


	2. Trust

(Chapter 1 Trust)  
  
Robin turned around to find black pants and a black turtleneck shirted as she started to change.  
*A few minutes later*  
  
"Robin are you done" Amon called through the door  
  
"Yes" Robin reply  
  
Amon step in as he looked at her she had her hair down all Amon did was  
smiling at her.  
  
"Why don't you put your hair in a ponytail" Amon reply  
  
Robin nodded as she placed her hair in a ponytail as Amon gave Robin a  
necklace.  
  
"What this" Robin inquired as she took it before looking at it  
  
"Its your family heirloom "Amon answer  
  
"Oh" Robin reply as she place it around her neck before looking at Amon  
  
"Come on" Amon reply  
  
"Where are we going" Robin question as she got her black tennis shoes on  
  
"To see some people," Amon answer as he walked away  
  
"Alright" Robin reply which she followed behind him  
  
They walked outside as Amon got into Dark grayish car, while Robin got in  
the passenger side and they were off.  
(At an apartment)  
  
"Where are we Amon" Robin question  
  
"At a friends come on" Amon answer  
  
Which both of them went up the stair and they were standing in front of a  
door. Before Amon rang the doorbell, the door opens to reveal a young  
woman with long light brown hair.  
  
"Amon, Robin come in" the woman greeted which she steps aside  
  
"Thank you Touko" Amon reply  
  
"Amon" Robin reply as she looked around a little scared  
  
"Robin it ok we need to talk to Touko" Amon reassured her as he had Robin  
sit down  
  
"Amon what happen to Robin" Touko question as she brought some coffee for  
them along with treats  
  
"The STN-J collapse I think Robin was hit in the head by an object it  
cause her to have amnesia" Amon explain  
  
"So why come here" Touko question  
  
"I though that you might have informing on Robin to give her" Amon  
answer  
  
Touko looked at Amon before she got up and walked over to Robin were she  
tries to touch her.  
  
"NO" Robin yelled as she slapped Touko hand away  
  
Touko was taken back as she looked at Amon before going back to sit down.  
  
"I think some of Robin stuff is still here I'll go get it" Touko reply  
as she got up and had went into Robin room  
  
"Robin that was very rude to do that" Amon reply  
  
Robin didn't reply as she looked down at the floor before looking up to  
see Touko walking back.  
  
"I'm sorry Touko" Robin apology  
  
"Its ok I understand that you don't trust me it only natural to do that"  
Touko reply as she hand Robin her stuff  
  
"Thank you Touko" Robin reply  
  
Touko nodded as she went to sit down on a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Robin why don't you go to the car and put you stuff in the car and wait  
for me we have to go to other place" Amon reply  
  
Robin nodded as she carried her stuff out of the room and closes the door  
gently.  
  
"Where are you going next?" Touko question  
  
Amon looked at Touko before he turned away as he then stops to think  
about what happen to Robin.  
  
"Here take this" Touko reply handing him a cell phone  
  
"Thank Touko" Amon reply  
  
Touko stop him by grabbing his wrist as she looked at him with concern in  
her eyes.  
  
"Amon take care of her she your reasonability now and you didn't answer  
my question" Touko reply  
  
"I will take good care of her and I'm going to Harry next," Amon answer  
  
Touko smiled as she let him go which he turned to leave again.  
  
"Take care you to" Touko reply as the door was about to close  
  
Amon nodded as he gently close the door behind him before walking down  
the stairs.  
  
'I wonder what happen to the other' Amon thought  
  
As he reached the first floor he then walk off the stair to the front  
door where he open it. He then walked out the door, where Amon exists to  
see Robin in the car waiting for him. Amon got in the drive side as he  
turned on the ignition to the car then sped off.  
  
"Amon where are we going now" Robin question  
  
"To see other friend," Amon answer  
  
Robin nodded as she looked out the window, which the people, building  
pass by rather fast.  
  
"Hey Amon do you think I'll get my memories back" Robin question  
  
"Maybe or maybe not I honestly don't know Robin will have to wait and  
see" Amon answer  
  
Robin didn't reply as she continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Are you hungry" Amon asked  
  
"Yeah a little why" Robin answer  
  
"Well stop here and get something to eat ok" Amon reply as he pull up  
next Harry place  
  
"Harry's" Robin reply  
  
The both got out of the car as Robin walk along side Amon as they enter  
the place.  
  
"Hello Amon and Robin" an older man greeted  
  
"Hello Harry could you get us some Meso soup Italian bread" Amon reply  
"Right" Harry responds with a smile  
  
Robin looked at Harry as they seated themselves at a table.  
  
"You alright" Amon question  
  
"Yes I'm fine" Robin answer  
  
Just as Harry come back with the order as he set down two Meso soup with  
Italian bread.  
  
"Thank you" Amon reply  
  
They began to eat as Harry watch Robin before Amon notice it.  
  
"Harry, Robin has amnesias" Amon answer  
  
"You poor thing" Harry reply as he try to touch her but Amon stop him  
  
"She yelled at Touko for try to touch her so don't" Amon reply  
  
Harry nodded as he pulled his had away before looking at Robin.  
(Some where on the streets)  
  
A young woman with short brown hair was walk around as she is doing  
nothing but wondering.  
  
'I wonder if Amon and Robin are ok' The woman thought  
  
She didn't nowhere she was going as the woman just continue to walk.  
  
'What do I do now' the woman thought  
  
She had final notice that she was in the park as the woman looked around  
to see a man following her.  
  
'I'm being followed' she thought  
  
So with that thought she began to increase her pace along the path of the  
park.  
Author Note: Sorry to leaving you hang like that but I'll put a new  
chapter tomorrow ok well hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Purple flame

(Chapter 2 Purple Flame)  
  
Later Amon and Robin were walking in the park when Robin had spotted someone running as blue flames came after the person.  
  
"Amon look what is that" Robin respond while point it the flames  
  
Amon looked to see blue flame heading toward someone.  
  
"What do we do" Robin question  
  
Amon ran over their as Robin was right behind him as they got close Amon looked stunned at who this witch was attacking it was Karasuma.  
  
"Robin stop him," Amon yelled as he rush to Karasuma  
  
"How do I stop him?" Robin yelled back in confuse  
  
"D*m* it use your flame I don't care if you killed him just stop him" Amon yelled  
  
Robin pulled her glasses out as she puts them on before fire her flame at the witch.  
  
"What" the witch yelled as he was caught off guard  
  
The witch fire his own blue flame as Robin absorbed hi flame the next thing that happen was Robin fire her own flame at the witch but this time is was purple flames that had killed the witch.  
  
"Karasuma are you alright," Amon question  
  
Karasuma looked shock to see Amon and Robin standing there as she looked to where the witch once was to find that he was destroy  
  
"I didn't literally mean kill him" Amon reply  
  
"Amon...Robin your alive" Karasuma reply  
  
Karasuma walked toward Robin who was staring at her as she touches Robin.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME I DON'T KNOW YOU" yelled Robin as she hit Karasuma hand away from her  
  
Robin felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked to her side to see Amon standing there.  
  
"It alright Robin" Amon reply  
  
"Amon what did you do to Robin" Karasuma question  
  
"I hit her over the head so she would forget" Amon joked  
  
"YOU DID WHAT," Robin yelled, as she was about to attack  
  
"Easy Robin I was just joking" Amon reply  
  
"Are you sure your Amon" Karasuma question  
  
"What your not Amon then who are you" Robin question in confuse  
  
"I'm Amon, Robin and why the hell do you have purple flames" Amon question  
  
Robin didn't reply she had just hung her head and refuse to look at Amon.  
  
"Amon" Karasuma reply  
  
"Where going home come on Robin" Amon reply as he walked away  
  
Robin followed behind as Karasuma also followed Amon, which they got in the car as Amon sped off. (At the burned STN-J)  
  
Amon parked the car in the underground garage as he got out follow by the others. They walk inside and to the elevator as Amon push the button that made the elevator goes up, to where they now lived. This is when they reach the floor is when the elevator door open to see Michael sit at the computer. "Hey" Michael greeted them  
  
"Michael your alive" Karasuma reply  
  
Michael sees Robin, as she is not smiling at him when Amon looks to Robin.  
  
"Michael is any of the computer up" Amon question  
  
"Yeah lucky the fire didn't hit them" Michael answer  
  
"Robin why don't you look up the name on this disk" Amon command as he handed the disk to Robin  
  
"What, name do you want" Robin question  
  
"The name Tim Whisper and Tommy Leaf" Amon answer  
  
"Alright" Robin reply as she walk over to Michael seat  
  
"Michael, Karasuma I'll be right back" Amon reply as he began to leave when he stop "don't touch Robin" Amon added as he left  
  
Robin was typing away as she didn't notice Michael about to tap her. Michael tap Robin on the shoulder as Robin turned around quickly as she smacked him leaving an imprinted on his cheek.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME" yelled Robin as she tensed up  
  
"I told you not to touch Robin"??? spoke  
  
They turned to see Amon standing there with a basket for all four of them it was dinner.  
  
"Why did she hit me" Michael question  
  
Amon walks up to Robin and had put a hand on her shoulder, which she relaxes, then Robin smack Amon.  
  
"What was that for" Amon inquired  
  
"Well if I smacked him for touching me why can't I smack you for touching me" Robin answer  
  
Robin nodded in amusement as she went back to working on the names of the witches.  
  
"Come on and eat you two" Amon called  
  
Michael and Karasuma walk toward Amon as he pulled out a salad and chicken for Karasuma, next was Michael who got seafood, last was Robin who received Pasta, they all ate in silence as Robin was still typing on the computer.  
  
"What's wrong with Robin" Michael question  
  
"She has amnesia so she doesn't remember anybody" Amon answer  
  
They finished their meals as they turned to Robin who looked very bored and tired.  
  
"Robin go lay down for a while" Karasuma reply  
  
Robin didn't reply only keep on going on the witches file as she was done with Tim Whisper, she then started on Tommy Leaf.  
  
"Why didn't she answer me" Karasuma question Amon  
  
"Because Robin doesn't trust anyone expect me" Amon answer  
  
"We should start to repair this build at least in the inside" Michael reply  
  
Author Note: Sorry to leave you hang again but I'll write another chapter tomorrow ok well see if they repair the STN-J and will their be more to Robin now stay tone for the next chapter on Robin lost memories. 


	4. Repair

(Chapter 3 Repair) 8:00pm  
  
The other nodded except for Robin who fell asleep at the computer where she was work on.  
  
"Robin do you agree" Amon question  
  
Karasuma looked at where Robin was sitting only to find that Robin had her head down sleeping.  
  
"Amon you better put Robin to bed" Karasuma reply  
  
Amon nodded as he walked up to Robin as he gently picked her up try not to wake her.  
  
"Amon..."Robin mutter  
  
"Shh go back to sleep" Amon spoke gently  
  
Robin drifted back to sleep as Amon walk to the bedroom with her in his arms as he placed her in the bed gently before covering her up.  
  
"Is it just me or does Amon seem to be caring a lot more" Michael reply  
  
"No he actually shown that he has a since of humor" Karasuma respond  
  
The rest wonder where Amon was when he didn't return so they walked to the room. They then open the door to find that Amon is lying in the bed with Robin.  
  
"How cute" Karasuma whisper to Michael who smiled  
  
"Lets get some sleep of are own" Michael whisper  
  
Karasuma nodded as they left the two alone as they to had went to their bedroom and the both of them drifted to sleep. In the morning  
  
They got up as Karasuma walked to were Amon and Robin was sleeping in last night. "Amon" Karasuma reply  
  
She opens the door only to see that it was empty as she turns around to see Michael standing there.  
  
"Michael do you know where Amon and Robin are" Karasuma question  
  
Michael shook his head  
  
They hear the elevator coming up as it stops at the floor to reveal Robin standing there with a cart of wood on it.  
  
"Well that probably where they went is to get supplies to repair the inside" Michael reply  
  
They heard the elevator again as this time is Amon that came up with tools and screws.  
  
"Amon were do we start" Robin question  
  
"Well start by making some bed room far all of us," Amon answer  
  
"US?" Robin reply  
  
"What I mean is Karasuma, me, Doujima, Sakaki, Michael, as well as yourself" Amon respond  
  
"Oh ok" Robin reply  
  
"Robin why don't you go with Karasuma to pick up some breakfast from Harry's" Amon command  
  
"..." Robin doesn't speak  
  
"You can trust Karasuma she won't hurt you" Amon reply  
  
Robin was hesitated but she nodded as both of the women left the STN-J building. (Inside the car)  
  
"Robin are you alright," Karasuma question  
  
Robin didn't reply as she looked out the window of the car, the car came to a halt as both of the young women got out they had went into Harry's.  
  
"Good-morning Robin and miss Karasuma" Harry greeted  
  
"And a good morning to you" Karasuma greeted back  
  
"What can I get you" Harry question  
  
"Some breakfast" Karasuma reply with a little laughter  
  
Harry notices it made Robin extremely uncomfortable when Karasuma was laughing.  
  
"Is some thing wrong Robin" Karasuma question which she looked at the girl  
  
Robin shook her head  
  
"I'll get the breakfast for all of you" Harry reply  
  
They waiting a few mins before Harry came out with a basket for them as he hand them it.  
  
"Here you go its on the house" Harry respond  
  
Karasuma took the basket as she and Robin turned to leave Harry's, as it is then that Karasuma spoke.  
  
"Thanks Harry" Karasuma reply before leaving with Robin  
  
Robin walked to the car where she got in as Karasuma did the same before they sped off. (Back at the old STN-J)  
  
Karasuma parked the car in the lower garage, which she then turned off the ignition.  
  
"Welcome back"??? greeted  
  
The two of them turned to see Michael standing there with a smile on is face as he walks toward them.  
  
"How the rebuilding going" Karasuma question  
  
"Fine come let's get breakfast up stairs" Michael answer  
  
Karasuma turn to see if Robin is still in the car only to find it empty.  
  
"Michael where Robin" Karasuma question  
  
"She already walked inside" Michael answer  
  
Karasuma nodded as they to head up stair where they enter the elevator, it reaches the top floor, which both Karasuma and Michael join, Amon and Robin.  
  
"Were back" Karasuma reply  
  
They saw that Amon was sitting next to Robin try to comfort her as she was shaking a lot.  
  
Author Note: What is happening to Robin why is she shaking is Amon really open up to her what will happen next stay to for the Robin lost Memories. 


	5. Strange Behavior

(Chapter 4 Strange Behavior)  
  
"What wrong Amon" Karasuma question  
  
"I don't know she just started to shake all of a sudden" Amon answer  
  
Robin continues to shake which started to worry all three of them.  
  
"Robin your safe" Amon soothing words into Robin ear  
  
"Sorry Robin not in please try again" a Kawaii voiced  
  
"What who are you" Amon question  
  
"I don't have a name but you can call me Rae" Rae reply  
  
"What's going on?" Michael inquired  
  
They watch as Rae walked around them while looking at the rooms. She stops at a part of the building where a room was.  
  
"This one my room" Rae respond  
  
Rae suddenly started to fall as Amon rush to her just as she was about to hit the ground. When Amon had caught her as she was gently laid on the ground.  
  
"Amon" Robin spoke  
  
"Robin are you alright," Amon inquired  
  
"Yeah what happen" Robin reply  
  
"I don't know but well find out come on lets get something to eat before we continue to work on repaired" Amon reply  
  
"Amon we just got a report" Michael reply  
  
"On what" Amon respond  
  
"It seems that I found Doujima" Michael reported  
  
"Where is she Michael" Amon question  
  
"She a Nigara place should we all head over their" Michael question  
  
"No Miho take robin and see what been going on" Amon answer  
  
Miho nodded as she and robin walked to the elevator they went down to the garage as they got into the car. Where they sped off to Nigara place only to arrive in a few mins. (At Nigara place)  
  
Miho and Robin walked inside as Miho keep an eye on Robin, when she notices how uneasy she was.  
  
"Robin its ok no one will hurt you we won't let it happen" Miho reassured her  
  
They reach the top as Miho open the door as they walked in.  
  
"Hey" a deep voice spoke  
  
"Miho is that you R-R-Robin your alive"??? Spoke  
  
Miho smiles as she looks to see Doujima and Nigara sitting there.  
  
"Doujima I'm glad to see you" Miho reply  
  
Nigara got up as he walked up to Robin, as he was about to touch her. Robin step aside and had went behind Miho.  
  
"Robin its ok" Miho spoke gently  
  
"What wrong with Robin" Doujima yelled  
  
Robin flinched as she looked down at the ground, which she fell again.  
  
"Robin" Miho reply kneel down  
  
It was then that Robin again started to shake again.  
  
"What wrong" Nigara question  
  
Robin stop shaking as she got up looked around to se Miho on the ground.  
  
"Hello" a child voice spoke  
  
"Rae" Miho reply aloud  
  
"That my name don't where it out" Rae respond  
  
"Miho what going on" Doujima question  
  
"Rae go sit down while I explain what happen" Miho reply  
  
"No" Rae reply  
  
"Go sit down or I will tell Amon about your behavior" Miho order  
  
Rae frowned as she walked over to the chair and had sat down.  
  
"Alright now explain" Nigara reply  
  
"When the STN-J collapse Robin we think was hit in the head, which cause her to lose her memory. We may have also found out that Robin can absorbed different kind of witch power. She also seem to have a split personality," Miho explained  
  
Just then Rae/Robin got up as she walked toward Miho.  
  
"Miho can we go now" Robin reply  
  
"Sure Doujima are you coming" Miho respond  
  
"Yeah I'll see your later Nigara" Doujima  
  
They walked out of Nigara place as the three of them had got in the car before taking off to Harry's. When they arrive at Harry's all of them went inside to see Harry smiling at them. "What can I do fro you ladies today" Harry question  
  
"Some coffee and also some of your breakfast special to go" Miho answer  
  
Harry nodded, as he walk in the back room were he was making their orders.  
  
"Hey Miho" a Kawaii voice spoke form behind them  
  
"Uh-oh" Miho reply as she pinch her nose  
  
"Its Rae right" Doujima question  
  
"Yeah who are you" Rae asked  
  
"I'm Doujima why don't you sit down if your good will get you some ice cream ok" Doujima reply  
  
"Yay" Rae reply  
  
"This is going to be a long day" Miho respond  
  
Author Note: Will there be more personality? Is Robin going to be the perfect witch? Will Amon and Robin get together? Stay tones for more Witch hunter robin Lost Memories see ya soon. 


	6. Author Note

(Author Note: Sorry for not update in a while I just got done with college and about a week ago me computer crash so all my storys were deleted from the computer. I'll have a update with the end of this month or the beginning of the next month so please just bare with me.


End file.
